thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarab
'Type 29' Name: Type-29 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator "Super Scarab" Craft: Assembly Forges Type-29 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator Type: Tier-four excavator Scale: walker Length: 50 meters (estimated) Skill: walker operations Crew: 10; skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 50 troops (estimated) Cargo Capacity: 25 metric tons Cover: full Maneuverability: 1D Move: 26; 76 km/h Body Strength: 8D Weapons *'Focus Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: walker Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-1,125/2,250/4,500m Rate of Fire: One - four second stream; five times per minute Damage: 6D *'Melee Attack' (Stomp) :Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: walker operations Damage: 8D Description: “The Scarab is incomplete, but its head is operational. Its field of fire prevents any chance of retreat or extraction. ” — A.I. Serina The Type-29 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator, also known as the Super Scarab, is a Covenant excavation machine. The Type-29 Scarab was used by the Covenant as a dedicated excavator used only for revealing buried Forerunner facilities. This Scarab variant was rarely encountered due to its need to be assembled on site and because the Covenant only used it to uncover momentous reliquaries. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-29 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator *thedemonapostle 'Type 36' Name: Type-36 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform "Scarab" Craft: Assembly Forges Type-36 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform Type: Heavy Assault Vehicle / Mobile Command Post / Mining Platform Scale: walker Length: 50 meters Skill: walker operations Crew: 10; skeleton: 1/+10; gunners: 4 Passengers: 50 Cargo Capacity: 25 metric tons Cover: full Maneuverability: 1D Move: 26; 76 km/h Body Strength: 8D Weapons *'Focus Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: walker Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-1,125/2,250/4,500m Rate of Fire: One - four second stream; five times per minute Damage: 6D *'2 Anti-Aircraft Weapons' :Fire Arc: 2 Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-450/900/1,800 m Damage: 3D+2 *'Melee Attack' (Stomp) :Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: walker operations Damage: 8D Description: “We've all run the simulations. They're tough, but they ain't invincible!” — Sergeant Major Avery Johnson The Type-36 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform, more commonly known as the Scarab, is a Covenant mobile mining platform adapted for use in combat. Developed in an advanced construction site, Scarabs are mobile fortresses. The quadrupedal behemoths are typically deployed from low or medium orbit, or from high atmosphere. They are used to attack heavily-defended structures and emplacements and often lend quick, but unstoppable support to Covenant troops on the ground. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-36 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform *thedemonapostle 'Type 47' Name: Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform "Scarab" Craft: Assembly Forges Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform Type: Heavy Assault Vehicle / Mobile Command Post / Mining Platform Scale: walker Length: 48.6 x 48.3 meters Mass: 3,439 metric tons Skill: walker operations Crew: 10; skeleton: 1/+10; gunners: 4 Passengers: 50 troops Cargo Capacity: 25 metric tons Cover: full Maneuverability: 1D Move: 26; 76 km/h Body Strength: 8D Weapons *'Focus Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: walker Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-1,125/2,250/4,500m Rate of Fire: One - four second stream; five times per minute Damage: 6D *'1 or 2 Anti-Aircraft Weapons' :Fire Arc: 1 or 2 Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-450/900/1,800 m Damage: 3D+2 *'3 Type-52 Plasma Cannons' :Fire Arc: Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 0D Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D *'Melee Attack' (Stomp) :Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: walker operations Damage: 8D Description: “We've all run the simulations. They're tough, but they ain't invincible!” — Sergeant Major Avery Johnson The Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform, more commonly known as the Scarab, is a Covenant mobile mining platform adapted for use in combat. Developed in an advanced construction site, Scarabs are mobile fortresses. The quadrupedal behemoths are typically deployed from low or medium orbit, or from high atmosphere. They are used to attack heavily-defended structures and emplacements and often lend quick, but unstoppable support to Covenant troops on the ground. Scarabs are extremely powerful, possessing an exceptionally destructive plasma beam (mounted onto its "head"), as well as one or two dorsally-mounted anti-air cannons. Their "bodies" are massive and multi-leveled and posses four legs. Unlike most Covenant vehicles, Scarabs do not use anti-gravity propulsion to move. Scarabs instead walk using their massive legs, which are surprisingly swift and precise given their massive size. The legs can also be used to crush enemy forces on the ground. Despite their enormous strength, however, Scarabs are quite vulnerable to being boarded; a Scarab's central core is protected only by the vehicle's external armor, so attacking the core is easy once an enemy boards the craft. A Scarab will also be temporarily stalled if its legs sustain enough damage, allowing a would-be boarder to simply jump into the vehicle's troop bay. To counter this, Scarabs typically carry squads of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, as well as some Jiralhanae and Sangheili. Scarabs have been used in many battles during the Human-Covenant war, including the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 00, usually to deadly effect. Ways to destroy the core are to either throw a grenade or two at it then run away, or to melee it until the shields break and then shoot it. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform *thedemonapostle